


I Always Said

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, Assassins & Hitmen, special agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: "I always said you'd be the death of me." Natasha used to joke.It's not a joke anymore, but a promise.





	I Always Said

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the AO3 Facebook Challenge.
> 
> For July the challenge is Roulette. All participants were given guidelines for a fic to write based on 3 wheels. The first will be Fandom. The second is Pairing. The third is Setting, which contain the potential for connecting to a 4th wheel for specific tropes or AU settings. 
> 
> Fandom: Crossover  
> Pairing: Gen  
> Setting: Assassin/Special Agent AU
> 
> I have only ever written for Sherlock. I figured if I'm going to write a crossover it might as be for two I've never written for before.

The silhouette sat across from her at the ancient tea house. 

She had aged only slightly, her warm complexion still as smooth as she remembered. Her ebony hair with its part still just off center as always, it used to be pulled in an elegant French twist bun, now it fell in twin silken waterfalls to frame her face. Oh, the face she remembered well. The light splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.   Her beautiful almond eyes remained dark and fathomless. Windows to an abyss, she’d willingly fall into even now.

Her hand self-consciously went to her now blond hair as she gave into a moment of vanity and wondered how her own eyes appeared to those dark eyes.

“Hello, Cottonmouth”

“Hello, Black Widow.”

They had been lovers once.  

When they were both wild and young. Both free-lancers that spent nearly a decade going where the bullets and the money took them. They were the top females in their respective games. The bullets and money took them far.

Too far.

Then it all went to shit.

It was supposed to have been a simple job. Watch a traitor take out the new head of a Yakuza crime syndicate. Take out the target if the traitor failed, then take out the traitor. The traitor was taken out, by the target’s security. She automatically took out the target and then set her sights on the security.

By the time the identity of the target’s security registered in her brain she found herself falling through a window with a bullet in her chest and the memory of being in her lover’s crosshairs.

That was the last time she had seen her face-to-face until today.

Both had taken very different paths and it had been eight years of both of them watching over their respective backs in the interim.

She had to imagine the shock when the request to meet was received.

<>==========<>

To say O-ren Ishii, queen of the largest crime syndicate in Tokyo, had been beyond shocked when she heard the voice of Avenger Natasha Alianovna Romanoff on her phone was an understatement. Asking to meet at the Ancient Tea House was yet another. It was a neutral zone. Even blood enemies found refuge here when they needed a break from the madness or to recuperate from injuries when they did not feel safe anywhere else. It was where they had first met so long ago, recuperating from separate assignments.

“I used to joke you’d be the death of me, but I beg of you in the faith of what once was between us, O-ren. I risk my life, that you will let me keep it long enough to speak with you in person. You will understand.”

And as much as it broke her heart, O-ren did.

Even blond, Natasha was as beautiful as she remembered.  Her heart ached as she touched the creamy skin, beautiful face and voluptuous body that has haunted her dreams and nightmares since. Yes, she has loved others since then, but none as deeply as she had loved the Russian agent, now Avenger. It stunned her how much she wanted to do nothing but continue to drown herself in those beautiful blue eyes.

Eyes that filled with tears, O-ren herself in tears, as Natasha left their bed and they kissed one last time.

<>========<>

She knew Bruce would hate her for a long while, but will eventually forgive her, whenever they found him that is. He had vanished again.

Thor was in Asgard, but she knew he would have understood.

Steve and Sam would never have let her go.

Wanda was new to the team and still grieving for her brother, Natasha was not worried about her.

Vision, she suspected knew, but had not said anything to her, nor tried to stop her.

And Clint? He would have understood and would have wanted to be there, but no, seeing him and the family would have hurt too much.

It was why she asked O-ren to contact Tony when it was done. Have him find her hidden medical records and let him break it to the team.

“She let us think it was fatigue. It was an inoperable brain tumor. The decline had begun. She was dying. This was what she wanted.”

<>==========<>

Natasha saw the shadow first along the floor first.

She would know that silhouette and that profile anywhere.

The silhouette? One that tried to kill her eight years ago.

The profile? A different weapon than the one that had almost done the job.

Regardless, it was here to finish it now.

"I always said you'd be the death of me."  Natasha looked up to O-ren, held her arms out and waited.

O-ren's sword was surprisingly painless as it entered. The exit not so much. O-ren flicked her blood from the sword before she sheathed it. She pulled Natasha into her arms and held her for a few minutes.

"You can come now, the door is unlocked." O-ren called out. 

"What?" Natasha winced, then shook her head with a sad smile as a familiar face appeared. "It would be you, you bastard."

"Who else would dare to disobey you even now?" Tony Stark's trademark smirk was tinged with sadness as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.

O-ren knelt by one side and held her, Tony sat on the other as he took Natasha's hand in his. "She's been your enemy these past eight years, Nat. A promise is a promise, I get why you chose this way, but she felt you should also have a friend now."

Natasha shivered, the shock setting in. All three knew it would not be long now.

"Thank you." She nodded gratefully to O-ren. 

"Please don't tell them you got to say good-bye, they will hate you - more than they already do" She grinned at Tony and squeezed his hand, "Bruce especially. Promise me."

"I won't tell them, Nat, I promise." Tony brought the hand he held to his lips and kissed it gently. 

“Goodbye, Natasha.”

"Goodbye, Tony.”

"Goodbye, Natasha."

"Goodbye, O-r....”


End file.
